Talk:Tahu
A big change may be required? I'm wondering, maybe someone (I'll do it myself if I'm allowed) should change this article so it's not just about Philipnova's character, but about most of the comics Tahu's in (not counting cameos or any comics where he's not an important character). Someone (me) could split it into sections: Philipnova's, Lerahk34's (or K or whatever he calls himself now), mine, etc. There could also be multiple pictures of him from when he's in different forms. Does that sound okay to everyone? =) 23:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. Since Tahu is from Bionicle, he's bound to be in a lot of series. I'd say go for it. (But wait for Kahi to say something first) (User Page | Talk Page) 23:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. There should only be one article on a character from canon, so go for it. : User Page-Talk 23:55, April 2, 2010 =D 00:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind one bit. Besides, I was going to do some more editing on the page anyway.Philipnova798- the comic maker 17:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How come Ziko removed the picture of Tahu? I put it there so I didn't have to pick one kit, therefore the page wouldn't appear "biased". Should someone (I) put a picture of the set, perhaps? Because - no offense, Ziko - it's kind of dumb to not have any image of him when he's the most well-known character in Bionicle. =^P (My talk page) 22:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Read the history =P I took it off because, as far as I can tell, you got it off BS01, which we probably shouldn't be doing. If there's somewhere else that you got it, or can get one, go ahead. (User Page | Talk Page) 22:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The thing is: The pic isn't exclusive to BS01, it's from a Bionicle comic. I just took it from BS01 'cause it was easier than digging up my old Bionicle comic and scanning it. So, with that said, can I please put it back? It's not really about where it came from but where you got it. I suppose you could put it back though. It's easier than arguing. (User Page | Talk Page) 22:36, April 3, 2010 Well, I didn't mean to argue, more just to state my point. I honestly doubt that BS01 will care though. They're a Bionicle Wiki too, after all. =^) (My talk page) 22:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, guys? K, guys, from now on, if you don't approve of Tahu Nuva's picture, don't just delete it, put new one that you consider acceptable. I understand that Tahu has different forms, different sprites etc. but the picture I put of Tahu is (ironically) from a Bionicle comic. BS01 doesn't own the image, so it really isn't bad. So if you want a change, don't just delete the picture, post a new one. Because it makes no sense for Bionicle's poster boy not to have a picture, IMO. It's so ironic that people aren't sure what comic form to put him in, when the picture I used was from an official Bionicle comic... Heheh, "Ironicle". (My talk page) 00:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm an admin, I can delete the picture if I want. The image should be replaced with a sprite image--the image from the Bionicle canon, nice as it is, has nothing to do with the content of this article. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 01:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, note that only staff can delete stuff, so if this happens again, deal with it. And don't reupload it without talking to someone. :: User Page-Talk 02:59, April 8, 2010 No, guys, you misunderstood me. I wasn't talking about deleting the actual picture itself, I meant taking a picture away from Tahu's page. I said it was ironic because Tahu Nuva is arguably the main poster-boy for Bionicle, so it's really weird to see his page say "No Image Available" or "Image Unknown" when he's the most popular Bionicle character ever. ;^) So, can someone at least put up a picture of Tahu in his infobox? I don't really care what sprite it is, but we need something. (My talk page) 19:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :This is a BZPOWER COMICS wiki, not a BIONICLE wiki. But, I'll upload that image. - - My Page - My talk 19:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::VTP's right. Also, the image he added looks good. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:02, April 15, 2010 ::Very true. I approve. Of this move. (My talk page) 00:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC)